


Just Guys Bein' Dudes

by holy_john_stamos



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, SDV, Stardew Valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_john_stamos/pseuds/holy_john_stamos
Summary: Long story short, they fuck.





	Just Guys Bein' Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is/isn’t the bane of my existence. I like it and hate it all at the same time, but I hate it less than everything else I’ve wrote this year. So howdy, and good gay to you. 
> 
> P.S. I have no concept of time or events so the boulder removal thing happening about 2 years after the farmer moves to town is really :/?? 
> 
> The farmer is supposed to be gender neutral, I may have made a mistake here or there by putting he when talking about the farmer, but there’s a whole of the word he in here so it doesn’t really matter. Also sorry for using the word hole, it’s a good general gender neutral term tho, I will say that.

The sunlight shone through the dirty windows making the dust in the air very apparent. No one had been in the old bathhouse for months, it was no surprise that the place was in such disarray. The farmer was exploring the seemingly abandoned building after receiving a letter saying the boulder the blocked the path there had been removed. They had always seen it in passing on the way to the mines, but never really knew what was back there. Now their curiosity had taken over as they explored each room. The hot bath area was surprisingly clean despite being left alone all this time. The farmer came to a small room at the back of the bathhouse, it was an exercise room full of well used equipment.

“Hey, I didn’t know you’d be here,” a familiar voice said, startling the farmer.

“Oh, uh yeah, I was curious. I should’ve known you’d be here. I’m guessing this equipment is yours?”

“Yeah, I missed coming here and working out. I was usually alone then but to be honest, I don’t mind your company. You seem pretty strong why don’t you help spot me huh?”

“I’d love to,” (y/n) said as they quickly jumped at the opportunity to help the big, strong jock work out. It was no secret that they were into Alex, all those times they stumbled over their words when trying to talk to him, the soft blush that covered their face when they looked at them, or even at the mention of him. They really were gay as hell. Amazingly gay, so gay that’s it almost shocking. Scientists are baffled by it.

Alex began his routine with stretching, “why don’t you stretch with me, I don’t want you to get hurt if I need your help.”

“Yeah sure, I never really thought that stretching was useful to be honest. I just went right into it,” they said as they did a toe touch. One of the simplest of stretches. They placed their hands flat on the floor and went into a downward dog pose. Wonderful, another simple stretch. It must have really been wonderful because it captured Alex’s attention. Lost in watching (y/n)’s body twist and contort Alex had almost forgot what he was doing. After the warmup was finished he went straight to the weight bench with (y/n) following suit. “So what am I supposed to do?”

“If I look like I can’t lift the weight back up you help place it back on the bench, but I’m super strong so that shouldn’t be a problem. You can stand there and look good though,” he said with a wink.

The farmer stood there taken aback by his words, was that flirting? Was he flirting with him? A good question, and the answer was yes! Being the go getter that the farmer was they decided to try and flirt back. “Uhm, uh… Lookin good Alex, keep up the good work. Uhh you’re looking pretty cute today.” Wow, great flirting skills from the top notch farmer.

Alex stopped, placed the weight back on the bench and sat up, face red, “you think I’m cute?”

“Well yeah, I have for the past year and a half,” they said sheepishly.

He sat quiet for a moment only to break the silence with, “I think you’re cute too.”

In that moment the farmer realized that all their nervousness and avoiding Alex was all for nothing. They felt their anxiousness wash away only to be replaced with something entirely different. Gay bravery.

The farmer came around the bench and sat in Alex’s lap, facing him, they cusped his strong jock face in their hands and proceeded to kiss him. They were met with a fierce, strong jock kiss. Alex wrapped his arms around them letting his hands wander their nice, strong, regular farmer body. Alex placed a hand on their waist and the other on their thigh as he started to kiss the farmer’s neck, gently biting every so often. The farmer ran their fingers through Alex’s hair. Biting their lip they began to grind on him, his kisses became a bit rougher as he started to buck his hips into them.

“You wanna continue this somewhere else?”

“No, we can finish this right here,” the beet red farmer said as they pushed Alex back against the weight bench. They got off his lap and dropped to their knees to unbutton his pants. They lowered his boxers just a little and began to tease him for a bit. As their hands slowly rubbed up his inner thigh his dick popped out of his lowered boxers. The farmer trailed their fingers up the hard shaft, barely touching. They took the head into their mouth and started to suck his cock gently, they moved their hands up and under his shirt to feel his also hard abs. The worked his dick, jumping between sucking and jerking him off. Alex ran his fingers through their hair and grabbed hold to guide them down on his cock. The noises they made filled the building and echoed off the walls. Just before he cum the farmer backed off, panting, Alex was a bit disappointed but was so stoked for what would happen next. They both threw their clothes off as fast as they could and swapped places.

Alex stood over the farmer, taking in the view. “I would go ahead and fuck you, but I think I should make you wait for it,” he said getting on his knees and propping their legs on his shoulders. The farmer bit their lip as he started to eat them out, his hands firmly on their hips and ass. The farmer let out a few moans and bucked their hips a few times for him. He stopped long enough to wet his fingers and gently glide them into their hole. The farmer kept bucking their hips towards his fingers, hoping they’d go deeper. His fingering got faster and he toyed with them and ate them out. The farmer’s legs started to shake. Alex stopped and grabbed their hips, pulling them towards his hard cock that was dripping with precum. He teased their entrance for a bit before pressing his dick in their hole. After a few minutes of trying to find their rhythm the farmer timed their hip bucking with Alex’s thrusts, it wasn’t long before they came, red faced and panting. “I think we should make this a regular thing.”

“I’ll bring you a flower bouquet tomorrow then.”


End file.
